unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Waves of Dark Forces
The Waves of Dark Forces is a set of villains which are given power by Lucifer (known as The Master) to help him get Daisuke. They come in order one-by-one, the Wave started when Lucifer gave power to the Furies. The Waves also covers a major part of the Unholy War, the war that started before Daisuke's birth. In The Saga, the Wave is primary "conflict" if based on story-mapping, since The Saga was divided to chapters, every villain will come by chapter, but sometimes they have their sequels. Every villain that are found here are the tertiary antagonists of The Saga (since Lucifer is primary and Satan is secondary). Every villain may come from folklore, myths, or just UnownX's mind, and each are just made up stories so don't compare the events from the original origin of them. Waves of Dark Forces Members Here are the members of the Waves of Dark Forces, they are arranged in order they appeared in The Saga. Furies The Furies are the first villains that was given power by Lucifer. The Furies (Erinyes), consists of Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone, appears with serpents wreathed on their head and eyes dripping with blood. They use the serpent to force the victim to be angry or activate their anger, the serpent is known as the Gorgon (see below) in The Saga. They were killed in the House of Lust, by Alruna and Anurla, a succubus and an incubus (© Gaia Online), respectively. Doppelganger The Doppelganger is used to observe the actions of the Mitsukis. In The Saga, the Doppelganger appeared two times, one in Kuroi's story, when he copied Daisuke and on Daisuke's story when he copied the imp. The doppelganger also turned into a dragon in the middle of The Saga and was killed using an Electrum Knife, mixed with Electrum, a fictional element used to kill dragons. Khaos Khaos is the Titan where all things came from, and serves as an executioner for Lucifer. He lives in a place called Chaos' Void. He is the one who is responsible for killing the exiled prisoners of Lucifer, and their souls will float around the void for eternity. Khaos later got out of Chaos' Void and began to consume all matter in the Universe and was stopped by Lucifer and was condemned for eternity to the farthest depths of space, even further than where he was before and was cursed to eat a part of himself in order to pass his hunger, then regenerates and starts all over. At times, he is not considered as a Dark Force. Gorgon Gorgon is the name of the serpent that was used by the Furies to trigger Daisuke's anger to them. The Gorgon is monstrous in appearance, having a hair made of snakes and serpents, great long venomous fangs. Their tongue is also a king cobra. In The Saga, she was about to release her true form, which is still mysterious. She was killed by St. Patrick of Ireland when she was about to release her true form. The Kingdom of Gravitas The Gravitas (sin. Gravitae) control gravity, tectonic plates, and force. The origin of their power is the Pylon of Gravitas, which is found in The Kingdom of Gravitas. Their primary religion is Satanism. They used their powers to help their kingdom rise to the surface of Earth, which made the humans believe that there will be a magnetic shift and will cause a global earthquake but the results are not good, the earthquake became an apocalyptic event which brought Earth into a wasteland. Their king was killed by Lucifer and their kingdom was eaten by the earth and was brought down into the Earth's magnetic core, the place where they came from. The Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman is a medieval ghost ship which is cursed to sail the seas for eternity. In The Saga, it is driven by Captain Davy Jones, who is the god of the Davy Jones' Locker (Underworld of pirates). The Flying Dutchman was given power by Lucifer in Cape of Good Hope, the place where it is known to wander. Just like Quetzalcoatl, The Flying Dutchman sends an omen to those who sees it. In The Saga, the appearance of the ship was viewed live at the TV stations of the countries of Japan, China, and Korea, which sends the omen to them too. Lucifer knows that the news would be so famous that the telecast will be passed internationally, passing the omen into the world, an omen to destroy the world. Davy Jones was almost killed by Lucifer and turned to ash while The Flying Dutchman was destroyed by Constantine and Miaka. Kraken The Kraken is a giant octopus that sleeps in the waters between the cold seas of Norway and Iceland. The Kraken was given power by Lucifer in a beach in Norway. The Kraken is used to give life to The Flying Dutchman again and redo the curse. It is Davy Jones' pet and is commonly used to battle against naval intruders. It was defeated by Theia, the leader of the North Pacific mermaid troop and the queen of North Pacific. Polaris, the Ice Queen Polaris is the great queen of the Freezing Northlands, a region found further north of North Pole, where Santa Claus lived. She has the power to control the powers of ice and snow, as well as the temperature. Lucifer gave her power while she was sleeping inside a huge ice crystal in The Freezing Northlands. She has been used by Lucifer to bring Daisuke and Constantine to him but she took them to her kingdom because she thought it's just a piece of bite-sized cake. Ulysses Ulysses '''is a giant monster, which is known to live with Mother Nature. Being in a great humongous form, Lucifer had an interest in the monster. He is also known to live in Spring Gardens, together with the Spring Nymphs. He was given power by Lucifer in the ruins of Spring Gardens. His primary work for Lucifer is to hunt for Spring Nymphs and bring them to the Black Market to sell them. He was a guardian of the Spring Gardens during Wisteria's time. The only spring nymph that he didn't sent to the Black Market is Harukia. He is, instead, ordered to bring Harukia to the three judges of the dead to separate Harukia and Wisteria to remove Spring, therefore, disrupting the seasonal cycle, putting the world in an eternal winter. Shub-Niggurath '''Shub-Niggurath is a gigantic man-eating tree. She lived among the darkest forests of the world. She can also summon a large army of other mini versions of herself, known as the "Thousand Young". Like Ulysses, she also lived in Spring Gardens before, but was corrupted due to an unknown force from the Underworld and decided to leave the place. She is also related to the World Tree, Yggdrasil. She was given power by Lucifer in the forest near Bran Castle in Transylvania. updated, not yet released Cthulhu Cthulhu is originally a gargantuan that lives in the city of R'lyeh. In The Saga, he is the former king of the Seven Seas until Poseidon came to vanquish him out of his throne. He was thrown with his city, R'lyeh, and a sank to the ocean's bottom. Leviathan and Cthulhu came from the same origin, but he doesn't hold the Nexus element, since the Pacific Nexus was given to Pacifica, and the element was formerly held by R'lyeh. Cthulhu is seeking revenge against the forces of the dread pirates, Pacifica, Atlantis, Poseidon, and Leviathan. He was given power bu Lucifer in the ruins of R'lyeh. updated, not yet released Category:The Saga